O Mistério das Bolachas Desaparecidas
by Naruta-PC
Summary: Uma pacifica manhã no esconderijo da Akatsuki, mas o desaparecimento das bolachas do lider muda completamente de senário. Quem podera ter roubado as tão preciosas bolachas? É ler para descubrir... Tentativa de comédia e mistério


Só para avisar, Naruto não me pertence... Se pertence-se muita coisa mudava.. .

Bem, o sumário não está grande coisa, mas acho que a história está melhorzinha.  
Para mim os Akas dentro daquele esconderijo têm uma luxuosa casa. Por isso é assim que está a fic.  
As personagens ficaram meio OOC... mas eu não consigo fazer melhor, desculpem.. n.n'

Para destinguir qual dos lados do Zetsu é que esta a falar eu pus uma carinha diferente para cada falar deles.. o olho do lado esquero é do lado negro.. e o olho do lado direito é do lado braco.

Legenda:

Alguem: etc etc. - _Fala  
_Alguem: *etc etc* - _Acção_

* * *

Era um dia como todos os outros no esconderijo da Akatsuki. Estavam todos na sala, exepto o Pein, que estava na cozinha.

Como ele já lá estava à algum tempo a Konan resolveu ir lá ver o que se passava. Quando ela chega á cozinha vê o Pein sentado virado para a parede com uma coisa nas mãos.

Konan: Pein, o que é que tu estás a esconder?

Pein: *ainda virado para a parede, mostra-lhe o pote das bolachas vazio*

Konan: Ah... Então é por causa disso?

Pein: Eram as minhas bolachas de chocolate. As MINHAS!

Konan: Mas as bolachas não são de todos? ô.õ

Pein: Mas este pote de bolachas é meu...

Konan: Pronto, está bem ¬.¬''

Pein: *Levanta-se e vai para a sala* Oiçam bem, ontem à noite alguém tirou bolachas deste pote. *mostra o pote* E eu quero saber quem foi...

Akatsukis: *Ficam na mesma a olhar para a televisão*

Pein: -::-**

Akatsukis: Pronto, nós ajudamos... *ainda no mesmo sitio*

Pein: -::-***

Akastukis: *Levantam-se todos com medo*

Deidara: Mas quem é que se iria lembrar de roubar as bolachas do chefe, un?

Hidan: Se calhar até foste tu...

Deidara: Não fui nada, un!

Hidan: Então onde é que estavas ontem à noite?

Deidara: Estava no meu quarto, un. ¬.\)

Hidan: Sasori, é verdade que ele estava no quarto ontem à noite?

Kakuzu: Hidan, cala-te. --

Hidan: Não me calo nada! Eu estou quase a descubrir quem roubou as bolachas!

Deidara: Não estás nada, un! Não fui eu quem as tirou, un! ò.\)

Pein: Deidara acalma-te, Hidan, tu também. -::-

Konan: Sasori, ontem o Deidara estava no quarto?

Deidara: Mas eu já disse que nao fui eu, un!

Sasori: Deidara, fica calado. -- Sim, ele estava no quarto.

Deidara: Obrigado Sasori-no-danna. n.\) Vês Hidan, eu estava no quarto, un!

Hidan: Está bem, está bem. ¬.¬

Kisame: Óh Hidan, estando tu a culpa-lo também levantas suspeitas sobre ti...

Itachi: Fazendo isso, também levantas suspeitas sobre ti, Kisame -/.\- .

Kisame: Pois... = n.n=

Os outros Akatsukis: -.-

Kakuzu: Resumindo e concluindo, somos todos suspeitos.

Sasori: Todos como?! Eu sou uma marioneta, não como nada! ò.ó

Deidara: Sasori-no-danna, acalme-se, un.

Sasori: Como queres que eu me acalme?! Ele está a dizer que eu sou suspeito de ter comido as bolachas, e eu nem àgua bebo! \ò.ó/

Pein: Sasori, acalma-te. ¬:.:¬

Sasori: Eu estou calmo! ò.ó

Kisame: Não parece.

Sasori: Se eu não estivesse calmo o Kakuzu já tinha ficado sem 4 corações! \ò.ó/

Kakuzu: Tu metes-me cá um medo. ¬¬

Sasori: Queres experimentar?! ò.ó *Pronto para se lançar para cima do Kakuzu, mas o Deidara e o Hidan estavam a segura-lo*

Kakuzu: Vá força.

Pein: VOCÊS PODEM PARAR COM ISSO?! Ò::Ó

Kakuzu e Sasori: Já paramos chefe...

Pein: Ainda bem. Itachi, tu que estás tão calado, por acaso não foste tu?

Itachi: Não, não fui eu... ¬/.\¬

Deidara: Como é que podemos ter tanta certeza que não foste tu, un?

Itachi: Tu cala-te que foste o primeiro suspeito! Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: Mas agora o suspeito és tu, e eu, como todos os outros, tenho direito de fazer perguntas, un!

Pein: SE VOCÊS NÃO PARAREM DE DISCUTIR, JURO QUE VOS MATO! Ò::Ó

Depois disto ficam todos calados e não se mexem.

Pein: Itachi, onde é que tu estavas ontem à noite?

Itachi: Estava no meu quarto a jogar às cartas com o Kisame. ¬/.\¬

Hidan: Deixa-me adivinhar... Estávam a jogar ao peixinho.

Itachi: Por acaso era à bisca.

Pein: Kisame...

Kisame: Sim, chefe, estavamos, os dois, a jogar à bisca.

Pein: EU NÂO PERGUNTEI O JOGO! Ò::Ó

Kisame: Desculpe chefe. Sim, estavamos os dois no quarto.

Pein: Melhor. n:.:n Hidan?

Hidan: Sim?

Pein: E tu, onde andavas?

Hidan: Estava a fazer um sacrificio...--

Pein: *ia para falar para o Kakuzu, mas é interrompido.*

Kakuzu: Sim, ele estava lá fora a fazer um sacrificio, dava para ver da janela do quarto. E, eu estava no meu quarto a contar dinheiro.

Sasori: Por acaso não estavas a contar bolachas de chocolate?

Kakuzu: Tens mesmo que embirrar comigo, neste preciso momento?

Sasori: Eu não estou a embirrar contigo, estou apenas a perguntar. ò.ó

Deidara: Danna, acalme-se, un.

Sasori: Eu já disse que estou calmo! ò.ó

Deidara: Então não grite, un... i.\)

Hidan: E Deidara, não choramingues. --

Deidara: Eu não estou a choramingar, un. T.\)

Sasori: Deidara, já parei de gritar. ¬¬

Deidara: Obrigado danna, un. n.\) *abraça-o*

Sasori: Larga-me. --

Deidara: *Larga-o* Ao menos parou de gritar, danna, un. n.\)

Itachi: Continuo a achar que vocês namoram... ¬/.\¬

Sasori: Ouve lá, *pega o Itachi pela gola da capa* voltas a dizer isso e deixas de estar neste mundo. ò.ó

Itachi: Eu tenho cá um medo de ti. -/.\-

Sasori: Se eu fosse a ti tinha medo, e não era pouco. ò.ó

Pein: SASORI PARA IMEDIATAMENTE COM ISSO! Ò::Ó

Sasori: Não fui eu quem começou, foi o Itachi. --

Pein: NÃO ME INTERESSA QUEM COMEÇOU! É A SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ARMAM CONFUZÃO, MAIS UMA E MORREM! \Ò::Ó/

Itachi e Sasori: *Ficam sossegados e calados*

Konan: Pein, assim ficas sem vóz.

Pein: A vóz não me interessa, eu quero é as minhas bolachas de chocolate. i::i

Akatsukis: -.-

Pein: Passa-se alguma coisa? -::-

Akatsukis: Não, nada.

Pein: Ainda bem... E acho que já interroguei todos...

Deidara: Não se pode dizer que isto tenha sido um interrogatório, un.

Sasori: Deidara...

Deidara: Sim Sasori-no-danna, un. n.\)

Sasori: Fica calado. --

Deidara: T.\) *Num cantinho Emo*

Pein: Obrigado Sasori,

Sasori: De nada. E você não interrogou practicamente todos, falta o Zetsu.

Kisame: Agora que falas nisso, não o vejo desde ontem.

E ficam um momento a reflectir...

Hidan: Mas vocês querem mais provas?! O Zetsu come de tudo, e não aparece desde ontem!

Pein: Tens razão Hidan. *cof cof* VÃO JÁ À PROCURA DO ZETSU! Ò::Ó

Akatsukis: Sim senhor! o7 *E foram à procura do Zetsu.*

Pein: *cof cof* ::

Konan: Pein, estás bem?

Pein: *Com a vóz mesmo muito rouca* Estou...

Ficaram até à hora de almoço à procura do Zetsu, até que ele finalmente apareceu.

Zetsu: Olá, de que é que estão à procura? o.ô

Deidara: Estamos à procura do Zetsu, un. *Passafo um bocadinho* Zetsu!

Zetsu: Finalmente percebes-te quem é. -.o

Deidara: EI PESSOAL!! JÁ O ENCONTREI!!

E os outros Akatsukis vêem logo a correr.

Kisame: Zetsu onde é que andavas?

Zetsu: Fomos dar uma volta. o.n

Pein: E onde é que andavas ontem à noite?

Zetsu: Estavamos lá fora... -.o

Pein: A fazer o quê? Ò::ó

Konan: Pein tem calma.

Pein: Eu estou calmo.

Zetsu: Estavamos a comer bolachas. -.n

Akatsukis: O.O Ahhhhhh! *Um grande suspanse instala-se no esconderijo*

Zetsu: Que foi? o.ô

Hidan: EU SABIA QUE IA DESCUBRIR QUEM FOI O CULPADO!!! \o\ \o/ /o/

Kakuzu: Para quieto. --*

Hidan: Mas, eu descubri quem é o culpado. i.i

Pein: Hidan, faz o que o Kakuzu te mandou. E Zetsu, de que pote é que tu tiras-te as bolachas?

Zetsu: Não reparei, não cheguei a acender a luz. ¬.o

Pein: Então, onde é que estava o pote?

Zetsu: Estava na mesa. o.n

Pein: Era o meu pote, não restam duvidas. i::i *num cantinho Emo*

Konan: Ó Pein... ¬.¬'''

Zetsu: Podem nos explicar o que se passa aqui? õ.o

Konan: Hoje de manhão o Pein descubriu que alguém lhe roubou as bolachas.

Zetsu: Ahh... ''¬.o

Pein: Zetsu, condeno-te a 3 anos de cadeia. -::-

Konan: Pein!!

Pein: Pronto, pronto. Zetsu, vais ter que fazer alguma coisa em relação às minhas bolachas.

Zetsu: Posso dar-te as minhas. -.o Não, não faças isso. o.i

Konan: Porque é que agora todos têm um pote de bolachas?

Hidan: Decidimos gastar o dinheiro ao Kakuzu. =3

Kakuzu: --**

Pein: Ok, Zetsu pode ser.

Zetsu: Lá se vão as minhas bolachas. o.i Está calado. -.i

Deidara: E acaba assim?! Estava à espera de mais acção, un. -.\)

Sasori: Deidara, já te disse para estares calado. ò.ó

Deidara: Mas, danna, eu só falei agora. i.\)

Itachi: Vocês parecem um casal de namorados. -/.\-

Sasori: Repete lá isso! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Porque? Está tão velho que já não ouve? ò/.\ó

Sasori: Ora seu... \Ò.Ó/

Pein: PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!! \Ò::Ó/ *A comer uma bolacha*

Sasori e Itachi: Sim chefe.

E assim acabou mais um dia da Akatsuki, que de manhã são tão ignorantes que nem reparam que falta uma pessoa na sala. Que ainda por cima não é o mais discreto.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, e que não tenha sido muito dificil destinguir os Zetsus.. n.n''  
Também espero que tenham achado alguma graça.

Mandem reviews se acharem que mereço.. ^^


End file.
